


[Podfic] Scarlet and Gray

by oohshinyfangirl



Series: "Fuck" series [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 05:50:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oohshinyfangirl/pseuds/oohshinyfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine is totally obsessed with the Ohio State Buckeyes, and gets some bad news.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Scarlet and Gray

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Scarlet and Gray](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/29552) by slayerkitty. 



> Author's Notes: I originally intended this to be cracky (and it might still be), but also to help me deal with this OSU news I received on Thursday. Please follow the link here as it explains why Blaine is so upset at the beginning of the story. Having said that, Blaine insisted on having a potty mouth and Kurt insisted on being turned on by it, so this kinda delved into smut territory, so...Merry Christmas? :D

**Title:** [Scarlet and Gray](http://kurt-blaine.livejournal.com/386636.html)  
**File length:** 09:12  
**Download:** [MP3|10.53MB](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/3ny8sufcac897ba/Scarlet_and_Gray.mp3)  
**Crossposted:** [gleepodfic](http://gleepodfic.livejournal.com/) ,  [amplificathon](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com/) ,  [kurt_blaine](http://kurt-blaine.livejournal.com/) ,  [personal lj](http://oohshinyfangirl.livejournal.com)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm always so happy to discover amazing authors who really "get" the characters in a way that resonates with me and who let me record their fic. If you like the story, go give slayerkitty some love!


End file.
